Un Dragon Pour Un Héros
by KuroNekoAndShiroiNeko
Summary: Désolé je ne sais pas comment résumé ma fiction ! je vais juste vous dire que dedans certaines personnes en particuliers vont s'aimez follement sans vraiment le savoir et que cette fiction est un petit mélange entre Harry Potter & Eragon ! Ah Oui ! c'est aussi une fiction MPREG


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! ^^**

 **C'est ma première Fiction sur Harry Potter & Eragon ! Oui oui Eragon ! L'univers de Harry Potter mélangé avec des scènes de Eragon ! j'aime bien ce mélange pas vous ? **

**Il y aura du Yaoi , Un peu de Yuri et du Shôjo ^^ pour tous les goûts :D**

 **Les Couples Principaux :**

 **HPDM , RWBZ , NLSS , HGPP , TNGW**

 **Les Couples Secondaires :**

 **SBRL , LMNM , YFGW , JEJH**

 **ATTENTION ! :**

 **Les personnages de cette fiction appartient à J.K Rowling a par certains que vous allez vite reconnaître !**

Chapitre 1 :

/Narrateur\\\

Un soir froid et glacial d'hiver dans le pays d'Angleterre, une jeune femme avec une cape noire qui lui cachait le visage, avait dans ses bras une plus petite forme enroulé de tissu, qui était en train de bouger pour essayer de sortir du tissu. Elle se trouve dans un petit village du nom de "Pré-au-Lard". Ce village se trouvait juste a côté de la très célèbre école pour jeunes sorciers : "Poudlard". Tout les habitants de Pré-au-Lard dormaient dans un sommeille profond et paisible, le silence était tellement pesant pour la jeune femme, qu'elle accéléra le pas pour arriver au pont qui reliait Pré-au-Lard et l'école de Poudlard.

\- " on est bientôt arrivé ! Juste quelques mètres " chuchota la jeune femme en mettant sa cape d'invisibilité

Elle entra dans le château silencieux et glaciale avec discrétion, comme un coup de vent. Essayer de ce faire repairer dans ce château immense est presque impossible pour une étrangère comme elle. Mais est-elle vraiment une étrangère de ce château morbide ? Elle marcha dans le château a une vitesse impressionnante presque inhumain, lorsqu'elle arriva a l'entrée d'une cour, elle s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier les alentours. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive ici, alors elle continua son chemin jusqu'à une petite maison juste a côté de la Forêt Interdit.

\- " On y est ! Nous y sommes arrivé ! La maison d'Hagrid l'homme respecté par ceux qui connaissent sa répution pour avoir élevé tout types d'animaux magiques ou non-magiques !" dit la jeune femme en enlevant sa cape d'invisibité

Elle avança avec prudence et légereté vers la petite maison en bois qui appartenait a Hagrid. lorsqu'elle arriva au seuil de la porte, elle soupira de soulagement et de contentement. Elle a réusit sa mission pensa t-elle avec un grand sourire, l'œuf sera donné a son héritier légitime qui arrivera demain pour sa première année a poudlard. Elle toqua a la porte de la cabane en espérant que Hagrid soit bien là sinon elle ne saurait pas quoi faire lorsque l'œuf va éclore. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ 2 mètres voir beaucoup plus, un homme avec qui personne n'aimerait se battre.

\- " Qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? Que venez vous faire ici par une nuit aussi glaciale ? Mais rentrée dont avant d'attrapé froid ! " Dit-il avec une voix un peu grave avec un sourire chaleureux

Hagrid se décala pour laisser assez de place pour faire entrée la jeune femme. Elle entra en fessant attention a l'oeuf et alla devant la cheminé pour se réchauffer et réchauffer l'oeuf en même temps.

\- " Prenez un siège mademoiselle ! " dit Hagrid en montrant un siège en s'assoyant sur le siège d'en face

\- " Merci beaucoup ! " dit le jeune femme en s'assoyant sur le siège que montrait Hagrid

\- " Dites moi qui vous êtes ? s'il vous plait ! et que transportez-vous avec vous" dit Hagrid en lui tendant un chocolat chaud

Elle soupira un bon coup puis elle lui raconta son parcours pour venir jusqu'à chez lui, comment à t-elle échappé à Rusard et Miss Teigne en montrant sa cape d'invisibilité, comment à t-elle réussit a s'orienter dans cet immense château mais elle lui dit juste qu'elle a eut de la chance, comment s'appellait t-elle, que venait-elle faire ici, surtout avec un oeuf de dragon qui va bientôt éclore.

\- " Alors si je comprends bien ! Vous avez fais ce chemin jusqu'ici pour me confier un oeuf de dragon qui va éclore d'une seconde a l'autre ! Yuukina Flint " dit Hagrid un peu surpris par les révèlations de la jeune Yuukina

\- " c'est exacte Hagrid ! mais j'ai omni de vous dire que ce dragon revient de droit à Harry Potter l'héritier légitime qui nous sauvera de Vous-Savez-Qui ! " dit Yuukina avec calme

\- " Harry Potter ? Le Suvivant ? Mon Protége ! C'est la meilleure ! je dois justement aller le chercher dans pas longtemps ! c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !" dit Hagrid avec une voix joyeuse et moqueuse

\- " Justement cet oeuf de Magyar à Pointes va éclore lorsqu'il sera en présence de Harry Potter pour son anniversaire, le seul contact de Harry et cet oeuf de dragon , il va éclore pour sortir une magnifique dragonne Magyar qui à attendut un siècle pour éclore avec son dragonnier " dit Yuukina avec sérieux et franchise

Hagrid soupira longuement en pensant que ses nouvelles compréssées en une nuit, pourquoi une jeune femme qui ne connaît même pas vraiment Harry Potter voudrait-elle l'aider dans son périple contre le mage noir ? pourquoi un oeuf de dragon serait destiné à Harry ? pourquoi serait-il un dragonnier ? pourquoi le jour de ses 10 ans exactement ? tant de question tronait dans sa tête qu'il commençait à voir une migraine. Il se frotta la tête en faisant une grimace et regarda l'heure qui affichait 22h35.

\- " C'est l'heure ! je vais devoir y aller ! " dit Hagrid en se levant de son siège

\- " D'accord ! mais n'oublié pas de lui confier l'oeuf Hagrid ! c'est très important ! dit Yuukina en se levant aussi et caressant l'oeuf une dernière fois

\- " Je le sais Yuukina ! ne t'inquiète pas je vais le lui donner ! mais après lui avoir dis ses origines ! d'accord ? " dit Hagrid en montant sur sa moto volante

\- " Je te fais confiance Hagrid ! je ne m'inquiète pas mais je te le rappels juste ! Je dois y aller moi aussi Hagrid ! je te dis à bientôt ! " dit Yuukina avec un grand sourire en metant sa cape d'invisibilité

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme qui se nomme Yuukina Flint disparût dans la noirsseur de la nuit. Hagrid démarra sa moto volante et s'envola dans les airs en direction d'un phare abondonné et éloigné de toute civilisation avoisinante au milieu de l'océan.


End file.
